orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Look Out for Number One
"Look Out for Number One" is the third episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Hilary Weisman Graham and directed by Erin Feeley. Synopsis Linda makes a power play, Piper digs for information about Alex, and the women get their first taste of a decades-old feud between cellblocks. Plot Present The inmates at the Ohio facility are taken to get their heads shaved because of lice. Helen Van Maele is told to move on as she's bald, as Big Boo and Ouija commentate. Linda Ferguson is one of them. She tries to tell CO Lopez that she doesn't belong but he doesn't care. Big Boo is laughing. They shave her head just before two other guards show up and tell them that Linda is free to go. Linda tells the CO he's fired. Linda meets with the MCC who tries to buy her off with a fruit basket. She tells them that it isn't going to work and that he has two options: she either sells her story and sues the company or he fires Stan and gives her his job. He tells her to be reasonable. Linda asks him what he wants: her on the outside pouring gasoline on the fire or inside helping to put it out. Cindy is taken to Gen-Pop. There she eats lunch with Lorna, Flaca and Daya. They give her the low down. Cindy has a toothbrush and Lorna steals it to brush her teeth. Apparently, it's an initiation that they have all the new girls go through. Annalisa Damiva comes up and takes it from her though. They tell Cindy that an inmate named Barbara Denning is the D block boss. Nicky is visited by her Dad and their lawyer. Nicky tells them that she had nothing to do with the riot that she was just along for the ride. She notices that her Dad is very touchy-feely with the lawyer and realizes that they're together. The lawyer, Michelle, tells Nicky that they are engaged and that they have two kids together. This upsets Nicky who tells them that she doesn't need a lawyer and calls the guard so that she can leave. Frieda is taken to the room where Red is speed walking the perimeter with other inmates. Red scolds her for trying to kill herself. Frieda says it's complicated. She tells Red that there are people here who have waited a long time to get back at her. Frieda trips over the cleaning cart and Red goes to help her but sees Frieda shove a bottle of bleach down her pants. Red tells her to put it back but Frieda just tells her to leave her alone. Natalie Figueroa visits the prison and tells the guard that he's like a hotel maid and that there will be no rearranging the furniture and no asking questions. From now on it's surface cleaning only. Red meets with the FBI agents. They tell her about Desi Piscatella death and that they think she did it because she had plenty of motive. Daya, Cindy, Flaca, and Lorna are assigned to clean C-block. Frieda is escorted back to her cell by the female guard. She trips purposefully so she can snag Cindy's note that got caught in the drain. The guard tells her to stop being so negative and to make a list of all the things she's grateful for. Frieda tells her that she doesn't have a piece of paper or pencil. The guard gives her some but tells her to try and not kill herself. The guard leaves and Frieda opens the note but is confused by the crossword puzzle. Red is pacing in her cell while Madison Murphy leans her legs against the wall. She tries to tell Piper and Nicky that Piscatella is dead but they can't understand her hand gestures. Frieda solves the crossword puzzle. Cindy, Lorna, Flaca, and Daya arrive at C block. It's way nicer than D block is. Flaca runs into some fans but Teng drops dust onto the floor making more mess for her to clean up, Flaca calls them fake fans as the powder could've been used for contour. Daya notices that one of the girls has a shower caddie. They decide instead to borrow one from Gloria, who they've seen looking through a book cart. Frieda uses the bleach instead on her hair (to pretend that she's too old). The guard returns for Frieda with a walker. Red is too late and can't tell her about Piscatella. Madison offers to help her but Red tells her she doesn't need help from someone who blew a lesser Wahlberg. Madison states she's the best at charade. Daya cleans the floor near Gloria's room. They talk and Daya asks for a favor but Gloria's roommate tells her to step away from the door. She catches Daya eying her shower caddie and tells her not to steal it. Madison is in the yard in a cage but tells her friends that Piscatella died in the pool so that they can spread it around. One of them tells Nicky. She catches the attention of the guard and tells her that she needs to speak to her lawyer. The message gets to Piper but she thinks that Red means that Alex is dead. Daya is upset because she should've stolen the caddie when she had a chance. Lorna notices that one of Flaca's fangirls doesn't have a shower caddie. They see it on the floor and decide to cause a distraction so they can steal it. Lorna pretends to puke while Cindy and Flaca steal the caddie. They are successful in their mission. Nicky is taken from her cell and Red asks Madison if she got the message. Madison says she's sure. Madison tells her that she should flip on them before they flip on her. She makes a deal with Red that if they show up back here they were loyal but if they don't then they turned on her. Frieda has made herself look older for her interview with the FBI. They ask her why her fingerprints were on the gun. She pretends to have the shakes and tells them that she moved it so that nobody would get hurt. Nicky is having her interview with her dad and his fiance/lawyer present. The lawyer tells her that Nicky wasn't involved in the riot. The FBI agent says that they have testimony from 30 other inmates saying that she broke into the pharmacy. That she may be facing an additional 70 years in prison. Piper is in an interview with the FBI agent. The Agent asks what she did during the Riot. She tells him that she ran around collecting Cheetos instead of being with Alex. Frieda continues to play the old lady card. He pushes a picture of Taystee to her and asks if this is the person who shot the gun. She says that she may be able to help him but that she wants to talk about her situation. Nicky's lawyer suggests that the FBI agent put a deal on the table. The FBI agent says that she needs to speak to the US attorney's office first. Piper tells them that Red wanted to bring Piscatella down to the pool to torture him. She also tells them that she doesn't care anymore. Nicky's lawyers tell her to name someone for the deal. They suggest Red but Nicky says she's her friend. The lawyer tells her that if she wants any sort of life beyond these bars than this may be her only chance. The FBI agent goes over all the objects that were in Frieda's bunker. She admits to having tied him up because Piscatella was going to kill all of them. The FBI agent says he needs another name in order to keep their deal and he suggests a Russian one. Red wonders what's taking so long since the girls have been gone for hours. Red is called to talk to the investigators again. Lorna, Daya, Flaca, and Cindy all take a shower with the stolen shower caddie. But they start to realize that the shampoo smells and learn that someone had urinated in the bottles. Daddy and her goons start laughing and Daya starts to yell at Daddy but is knocked down by Tamika Ward. Later, Daddy shows up with a gift basket for Daya. In it is shampoo and some pills to help Daya get some sleep. Fig is cleaning up the warden's office when she gets a call from Linda who informs her that she is the new senior vice president. Linda asks Fig if she wants to go grab a drink this week to go over her ideas. Fig agrees. The guard takes Frieda her walker and tells her it's moving day. She's taken to her new home but passes C block and sees Carol. Carol sees her too and the two of them just stare at each other. Frieda is taken to B block and sees Suzanne who offers her a pudding cup. The guard welcomes her to Florida. Once he leaves, she goes back and tells Suzanne that she'll take the pudding cup now. Flashbacks Frieda Berlin, Carol & Barbara Denning Frieda has a flashback where she is with a woman named Carol who is dealing out product from the back of the library. A customer comes in and asks for one of the jawbreakers that she has but Carol says they aren't for sale. The girl is persistent so Carol forces the jawbreaker down the girls throat. As she's doing this, another inmate arrives. It turns out to be Carol's sister, Barbara, who is upset that Carol is stealing her customers. Carol asks Frieda if she's going to do something about this so Frieda pulls out her shank and the girls leave. The two of them sit down and begin to read PlayGirl magazine. After this, Frieda and Carol's hideout has been trashed. Carol wants revenge but Frieda tells her that they need to be smart about it. Later, Carol is up to kick during a game of kickball. Frieda was supposed to be there to help with the plan but got walked off by a CO. Carol stabs the ball and it turns flat. She attacks Barbara thinking that she is the one who trashed her stash. Barbara says that it wasn't her. Carol screams, realizing that it was Frieda who stole her stash, as Frieda meets with the warden, it is evident he has cut a deal for her to be transferred. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present S6_x_03_Piper.png S6_x_03_Red.png S6 x 03 Daya, Lorna, Flaca, Cindy.png Flashbacks S6_x_03_Barb.png S6 x 03 Frieda.png S6 x 03 Carol, Frieda.png Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson (credit only) *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores (credit only) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett (credit only) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (credit only) *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz (credit only) *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (credit only) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (credit only) *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Ali Ahn as Nguyen *Bruce Altman as Les Nichols *Rosal Colon as Carmen Aziza *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Michele Hicks as Michelle Goldstein *Josh Segarra as CO Stefanovic *Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler *Nicholas Webber as CO Alvarez Special Guest Stars *Lea DeLaria as Carrie Black Co-Stars *Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Greg Vrostos as Hellman *Branden Wellington as Jordon Young *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Henny Russell as Carol Denning *Vicci Martinez as Dominga Duarte *Phumzile Sitole as Antoinetta Kerson *Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz *Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva *Ashley Jordyn as Jo Lampert *Becca GT as Amy Roth *Micahel J. Burg as Mark Bellamy *Kate Grimes as Naomi Clark *Ben Jeffery as Daryl Michelson *Ashley Bacon as Young Frieda *Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitland *Ashley Jordyn as Young Carol *Lauren Kelston as Young Barbara *Bisserat Tseggai as Tyler *Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal *Emily Batsford as Greeley *Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp *Rebecca Knox as Tina Swope *Bill Timoney as Warden Gifford *Kana Hatakeyama as Charlene Teng *Fernando Mateo Jr. as CO Lopez *Mat Leonard as CO Miller *Stephen Medina as CO Costa *Daniel Rodriguez as Kickball CO White Bobby *Stephanie Gould as Kickball Player #1 *Ashanti Brown as Kickball Player #2 *Fayte as Kickball CO Kippen *Craig DiFrancia as Kickball CO Nyqist Trivia *Last appearance of Carmen Aziza. *Last appearance of Helen Van Maele. *Shortest ever episode of Orange is the New Black. Music * Kokomo - The Beach Boys Navigation Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Frieda's Flashback Category:Barbara's Flashback Category:Carol's Flashback